


永夏

by GhastlyDream



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Relationships: Saigyouji Yuyuko/Yakumo Yukari
Kudos: 1





	永夏

《永夏》

一个晚上，紫心血来潮，决定沿着护城河跑一次五公里。  
在草木馥郁与昆虫脆鸣中，紫心情惬意地慢步向前奔跑。满月与灯火的银金光芒将河流翻搅，被晚风掀动的细微涟漪如同漆黑石板上白色纹路正在抽搐。忽然间，紫听到薄如蝉翼的歌声糅在渹然水声中从不远处传来。好奇心使她加快了脚步，不一会儿，她便看见了边弹奏着木吉他边唱着歌的女性。  
在紫眼里，那位女性相当好看，樱色的发松软地搭在肩头，肌肤雪白得近乎透明，双眼的颜色却是带着一丝侵略性的鸽血红。并且——她的身材也很不错。但眼下最吸引紫的还是她的歌声，在木吉他温暖音色的衬托下，她的歌声清澈而又婉转，十分动听，紫不禁感到自己的心脏仿佛被一只柔若无骨的纤纤细手给抚摸着。  
冲动之下，她做了一个大胆的决定——她从钱包里掏出三张一千日元的钞票，走过去放进了地上的琴盒里。她察觉到女性的目光在自己身上停留了短暂的一瞬，这让一小股热流在她的身体内迅速淌过。接着，她回到原来站着的地方，继续安静地倾听女性的弹奏与歌声。  
实际上，紫才刚工作不久，三千日元对她来说绝不是什么可以随意挥霍出去的金钱。然而她却心甘情愿地将之投入了那位女性的琴盒里。她也说不太清楚自己为什么会这么做，但她能明白自己正隐隐期待着与那位女性建立某种亲密的联系，即使这对性格被动的紫来说是有些无法想象的事情。  
几曲过后，女性朝听众们鞠了一躬，开始收拾自己的东西。听众们渐渐散去，只留下紫还待在原地。她犹豫着要不要上前搭话，在她踟蹰的空当，女性已经把吉他塞进了琴盒里。这时，紫终于下定决心往前踏了一步，然而女性却转过身，头也不回地快步离开了。  
心脏还在狂跳，女性的身姿却已然成为远方一爿黑影。可能是有什么事急着去做？紫苦笑了一下，朝着与她相反的方向，继续跑自己剩下的几公里。  
第二天晚上紫又沿着护城河跑步，然而这次她没有遇到那位有着美丽嗓音与惊艳外貌的女性。第三天，也没遇到。紫不无遗憾地想，或许自己再也见不到她了吧。

在学妹的怂恿下，幽幽子背着吉他到离学校不远的护城河边卖唱。  
来护城河边散步或是跑步的人很多，有些人会停下来，认真地听她边弹边唱，并在一曲过后报以掌声。幽幽子一开始有些不适应这样的环境，后来便沉浸在音乐的世界中，忘却了所有紧张。偶尔会有人走上前来，往琴盒里放入硬币或是钞票，这时幽幽子就会向他们投去感谢的目光。  
唱着唱着，一位金发女性出现在她的前方。幽幽子不由自主地望向那位相当漂亮的女性，她的长发稻田一般金黄，细长的双眼是锂铂那样的紫色，高挑又匀称的身材非常吸引人。正当幽幽子有些走神时，那位女性走上前来，将钱包里的三张钞票放入了琴盒里。幽幽子瞥见上方的数字时吓了一跳：这是三张一千日元吗？大概是自己看错了吧？  
那位女性一直安静地倾听着幽幽子的弹唱直到最后一曲也结束在一个简单的拨弦中。幽幽子蹲下来确认了一下琴盒里的钱，那三张一千日元相当扎眼。她抬头时发现那位女性还在，并且脸上是举棋不定的神情。幽幽子突然觉得自己放松了不少，她的嘴角情不自禁地微微上扬，心想：原来，她也和我一样紧张啊。  
于是幽幽子拈起那三张钞票，站起来朝面前的金发女性扬了扬：“要不要一起去吃点东西？”

半小时后她们坐在一家拉面馆里，幽幽子快速地吸食着眼前的豚骨拉面，略硬的面条很有韧性，尝起来咸香四溢，肉片被浓郁的汤汁泡软，饱满湿润的溏心蛋如同澄金的夕日。不一会儿，一大碗拉面就见了底，于是她意犹未尽地追加了第二碗。相比之下，坐在她对面的金发女性要得体得多，她的碗里还剩下一半拉面，此刻正有些惊讶地盯着幽幽子看。  
据这位女性说，她的名字是八云紫，是刚开始上班的都市白领，今晚会突然去护城河边跑步是因为意识到自己已经很久都没有锻炼过身体了。她诚恳地表示很喜欢幽幽子的歌声，这让幽幽子在羞涩之余也十分高兴。  
“怎么了，八云？被我的食量震惊到了吗？”幽幽子问。  
八云有些无措地笑了笑：“我只是……不常吃这种重油重盐的东西。”  
幽幽子理解地点点头：“但是很管饱——我需要能够填满胃部的食物。”

那之后，八云每晚都会来护城河边听幽幽子唱歌。结束后，她们会一边散步一边聊天，偶尔去附近吃点夜宵。有时候幽幽子会问八云想听什么歌，然后过几天弹给她听。  
再后来，她们开始在周末逛街或是看电影。八云邀请幽幽子来自己的出租屋里教她弹民谣吉他，幽幽子也曾带着八云去学校的图书馆看泛黄发皱的旧书。这样过了大概一个多月，八云对面的租户已经认识了幽幽子这个常常跑来跟八云一起玩的大学生，幽幽子的室友和学妹也偶尔会对出现在校园里的八云露出暧昧的神色。终于有一天，八云问她：“西行寺，以后我们可以直接叫对方的名字吗？”  
幽幽子茫然了片刻：“可以的。”  
“幽幽子。”于是对方如是呼唤她。  
她感到脸颊烧了起来，支支吾吾半天才勉强喊了一声“紫”。紫笑着摸了摸幽幽子的头发，用的是那种不至于揉乱的力度。看着紫的笑脸，幽幽子意识到，自己似乎已经与她建立起了非同一般的亲密关系。

平心而论，幽幽子绝不是难相处的人，倒不如说她温和的个性吸引了很多人，并让他们都对她抱有一定程度的好感。然而与此同时她也是漠然的，对很多事情都提不起兴趣，她身边的人与她相处时总是仿佛隔着一层若有若无的毛玻璃，无法看清她真实的面貌。紫是她少数感兴趣的人，她很高兴自己的主动换来了一段美好的友谊。

两人成了无话不谈的好友，随着时间的流逝，她们越来越了解对方。一个周五，紫来幽幽子的学校找她，手里攥着两张音乐剧的门票。  
幽幽子有些讶异。紫虽然是上班族，但工资并不高，即使选的是不那么好的座位，去看音乐剧也是一笔不小的花销。但面对显然心情不错的紫，幽幽子自然无法说出让她把票退回去这样的话语。于是，幽幽子接过票，答应和紫一起去看明天的音乐剧。

对于不太了解音乐剧的幽幽子来说，这部音乐剧说不上十分吸引人，但当故事的最后天才少女与她的老师将手牵在一起时，她还是感到内心的某处被稍稍地触动了一下。结束后她与紫走出剧院，在傍晚的暮色中，紫的长发看上去就如同浓稠的蜂蜜。  
“紫……谢谢你今天邀请我来看音乐剧。”幽幽子感到自己想说些什么，却难以将心底的感情转换为言语，于是最终说出口的只是简单的客套话。  
“能和你一起，我很开心。”紫笑着说。  
两人走向马路。幽幽子沉浸在心底说不清道不明的感情中，因此一时间没有注意到从左方传来的汽车鸣笛声。直到路人们的惊呼贯穿耳膜，她才后知后觉地发现自己陷入了十分糟糕的状况。她大脑一片空白，身体僵硬，千钧一发之际，紫伸手用力地将她推至前方。

紫最终没被救回来，当护士给她的尸体盖上白布时，幽幽子怔怔地坐在医院走廊设置的塑料胶椅上。紫的监护人还在坐飞机赶来的路上，她都不知道要如何面对那两位老人。对于活下来，她感到罪恶。如果不是为了救我，紫就不会死——她无法控制这样的念头。  
失去好友的悲伤如潮水般将她淹没，她不禁痛哭失声，唯一可庆幸的是医院的白垩色墙壁见证过太多眼泪，幽幽子的哭泣在其中并不是多么特殊的存在。可这又有什么值得在乎的呢？她哭得声嘶力竭后，在浑浑噩噩之中歪着头进入了睡眠。梦中紫冲着她露出好看的笑容，于是她在梦里想，原来紫死去只是个噩梦啊，太好了，紫还活着，我们还可以做一辈子的朋友……

她醒来时迷迷糊糊的，脑袋昏沉，以至于过了几秒才发现自己躺在宿舍的床上。她愣了愣，心想，自己不应该在医院的椅子上吗？难道紫的死真的只是个噩梦，而她们其实还没有去看那场音乐剧？她连忙拿起枕边的手机看日期，却在确认过后心迅速地下沉。  
那个日期，并不是她们要去看音乐剧的那一天，却也不是第二天、第三天或者更久之后的日子。  
事实上，她手机上显示的日期，是她与紫去看音乐剧的两个月前。  
一瞬间，幽幽子感到呼吸困难。但随即她的心底便燃起名为希望的火苗，她拉开床帘，鼓起勇气向正准备去上早课的室友询问：“那个……今天是几月几号？”得到室友的回答后，她追问，“真的吗？不是恶作剧？”  
急着去上早课的室友回答“没有人会在这种事情上开玩笑”，便离开了宿舍。  
幽幽子用了大约五分钟的时间来接受自己回到了两个月前的过去这一事件。接着，她下了床，内心异常的平静。她想，接下来需要弄清楚的，便是紫究竟是她梦中的幢幢幻影，还是真实存在的活生生的人。

她连假都忘了请，便匆匆地离开学校，搭上了去往紫居住的出租屋的电车。下车后她很快寻找到了那栋楼，一切都是那么熟悉，让她越来越深信自己绝不仅仅是做了个梦那么简单。她忐忑地敲了敲那扇有些破旧的门，并拼命地在内心祈求：神啊，请不要让别人来开这扇门——  
好在攫住她心脏的高度紧张没有持续多久，门便被打开了。金发女性就站在幽幽子面前，无论是五官还是身形都与她印象中的紫别无二致，就连身上散发出的淡淡的沐浴露芳香都是一模一样的玉簪花气味。随着鼻头一阵酸涩，幽幽子片刻地失去理智并哭出声来，不由分说地伸手抱住了紫。  
“您究竟是……？！”紫显然受到了很大惊吓，她花了大约十秒才把死死抱住她的幽幽子给推开。幽幽子还想说些什么，紫却已经迅速地退后，并大力关上了出租屋的门，幽幽子甚至听见了她上锁的声音。  
幽幽子明白自己搞砸了。她在紧闭的门前颓然站立片刻，然后失魂落魄地下楼。回学校的电车上她一直沉浸在自己的失败里，满心都是沮丧。当天晚上她几乎没有睡意，却还是阖着眼睛强迫自己入眠，因为她想：或许只要醒来，就能又一次回到过去了吧——回到自己还没有将事情搞砸的过去。

可是事与愿违，她并没有再次回到过去，这一次，她只是普通地迎来了第二天。 她盯着手机上的日期看了很久，突然间意识到自己是记住了紫的手机号的。于是，电光火石之间，她萌生了一个有些疯狂的想法。  
她给紫发去一条短信，将自己来自两个月后的未来这件事原原本本地说了出来，也说了自己和紫成为朋友、以及紫为了救自己而死的事情。她在短信中感谢紫的救命之恩，并对于昨天控制不好情绪吓到紫表示了歉意。在短信的最后，她补充：我知道你很难相信我的话语，那么请你明天关注一下新闻——明天的新闻会报道邻县高中的校园欺凌事件。  
紫也许会将这条短信当作精神病患者的谵妄或者犯罪者的阴鸷，但眼下幽幽子确实想不到别的办法了。  
她不安地等待着。一日过去，紫果然发来回复：西行寺小姐，我想见你。

她们约在一家咖啡厅见面，幽幽子提前一小时来到，紫半小时后也抵达了咖啡厅。当那位穿着得体的金发女性向她走来时，她有种恍若隔世的感觉。紫在她对面坐下，她把提前替紫点好的红茶拿铁和柠檬蛋糕推了过去。  
紫眼里的戒备神情消散不少，毕竟一个与她毫不相干的陌生人知道她的喜好的可能性的确不大。她甚至对幽幽子开了个无伤大雅的玩笑：“西行寺，你不哭的时候很好看。”  
幽幽子有些不好意思地笑了笑，然后不露声色地转移话题：“我曾经好几次和你来过这家咖啡厅。”  
“是吗？”紫挑挑眉，“所以这就是为什么你知道我喜欢的饮料和甜品。”  
“我还知道更多，”幽幽子将身体前倾，“我知道你最喜欢的音乐剧是伊丽莎白，你最喜欢的作家是劳伦斯，你和父母关系并不好而且他们一直有离婚的念头，你有个很烦人的男性上司似乎对你有意思——”  
紫做了一个制止的手势。她喝了一口红茶拿铁，脸上的表情有些复杂，“我没和别人说过这些。我是个孤僻的人，已经很久没有能够交心的朋友了，就连中学时代的朋友也早已经疏远。”她绀紫色的双眼倏忽间划过一丝黡翳，很快便消失不见，“所以，我觉得我可以信任你，西行寺小姐。”  
听她这么说，幽幽子松了一口气。她们边喝咖啡边随意地找些话题聊了起来，途中幽幽子把叉子捅进焦糖酥时，紫试探性地开口：“我以为大多数女孩子会更喜欢蛋糕而不是面包。”  
“我也喜欢蛋糕，但是面包更管饱。”幽幽子回答。她将叉子上的焦糖酥送入口中，稍嫌甜腻的味道在鼻腔中扩散开来。  
当夕阳在落地窗前形成一道金黄屏障，紫带着一丝不难察觉的犹豫开口：“西行寺小姐，我们以后还能再见面吗？”  
幽幽子感到心跳稍微加快了，“当然可以。”

她们再次成为了朋友。两个月后，紫提议去看音乐剧，幽幽子吓了一跳：“这怎么行！紫你也知道你曾经为了救我而死的事情吧。”  
“这次小心一点不就好了。”紫理所当然地说着。然而幽幽子还是激烈地反对，于是紫最终只能妥协，“是、是——虽然有点遗憾，不过既然幽幽子不愿意的话，我们就不去了。”  
作为替代，她们决定去游戏展看看。现场玩家的对战还算是精彩，她们度过了一个不错的白天。傍晚，她们走在街上，商量着要去吃什么。途中两次过马路，幽幽子都紧张地捏住紫的衣袖，让紫有些哑然失笑。  
快到商业街时，幽幽子注意到有个男人迎面朝她们走来。这个男人之所以引起她的注意，是因为他的双目空洞无神，步伐也异常僵硬古怪。不安感自心底蓦然升起，幽幽子正想对紫说些什么，那个男人突然朝着紫冲上前来，动作之快，幽幽子只看清了他的腰与手间一闪而过的银色刀刃。  
幽幽子想要拦在男人与紫中间。可是在那之前，她眼前的世界陷入了一片黑暗，她最后听见的是利器捅入皮肉的声音。幽幽子心痛地想，这一次，自己又让紫失掉了性命。

幽幽子醒来时，发现自己正躺在宿舍的床上。她的第一反应便是拿起枕边的手机，并在确认结果后愣了一下——手机上显示的日期既不是第二天，却也不是两个月前，而是一个半月前。  
不管怎么样，她又一次回到了过去。只是，她并不清楚在这半个月间自己与紫之间发生了什么。她与紫是在护城河边认识的吗？还是说她去出租屋那里找了不知情的紫呢？总之，她拨通了紫的电话。  
“你好，紫，”她说，“我是西行寺幽幽子。你认识我吗？”

两个小时后她们在咖啡厅见面。从手机通话中，幽幽子得知紫并不认识自己，但她说出紫的一些事并将自己的奇异经历告诉紫后，紫同意与她见一次面。  
幽幽子提前一小时抵达，在等待紫的过程中，她联系了学妹，问学妹自己有没有去过护城河那边弹吉他。学妹的回答是：我倒是这么建议过啦，不过学姐你好像没什么兴趣呢。  
紫在约定时间前的半小时来到咖啡厅。与上次一样，她很快对幽幽子产生了信任。她一边用叉子抠弄柠檬蛋糕，一边问：“那么，西行寺，你是一个时间旅行者了。”  
“听上去像什么科幻电影里会出现的职业。”幽幽子笑笑，“不过，我想，我应该算是吧。”

然而这一次，紫还是没能从死亡的魔爪下逃离。  
下一次，也没有。

不知不觉间，幽幽子已经体验了十多次时间循环，每次她都尽力想要阻止紫死亡的命运，然而紫还是会死，比如走在居民楼附近被花瓶砸中脑袋，比如吃下了掺毒的食物，甚至有一次幽幽子喝令她待在出租屋里，她还是因洗完澡出来时滑了一跤而死去。这十多次的循环让幽幽子深刻感受到原来人可以有这么多死法。  
她也总结了一些经验。  
第一，回到过去的哪个时间和哪个地点是不确定的。她有时回到两个月前，有时回到一个半月前，有时则介于两者之间。她一般会在宿舍的床上醒来，但也有回到过去后发现自己正在教室上课、或是正在便利店挑选泡面的情况。  
第二，她并不是以最开始的肉体回到过去的。事实上，更像是她带着自己的精神与记忆回到了过去的躯壳中。因为她循环了这么多次，经历了一年多的时光，却一次都没有来过生理期。  
第三，无论回到什么时候，她都不会和这一次循环中的紫见过面，需要她自己去找紫。  
她的心境当然也发生了变化。她想救紫是事实，毕竟紫对她而言是救命恩人，她想回报这份恩情。然而，她只是个普通人，却被动地卷入了古怪的循环之中，不感到彷徨是不可能的。她不断地重复着同一段时光，看不见未来，也看不见希望。她无数次地想：难道我要一直困在循环中吗？为什么时间会循环，是有谁操纵了这一切吗？如果是，难道这个世界上果真有神明？

在这一次次的循环中，幽幽子学会了暴饮暴食。由于隐隐意识到循环不会轻易结束，她索性无视生活费的限制放开了吃。其实她过去也是个喜好美食的人，只是家里给的生活费实在不算充裕，因此她往往只能选择管饱的食物。现在，她可以吃一些更可口的食物了。  
她数次一边大量摄入卡路里一边流泪，哭紫的死，哭自己的无能为力，哭命运对她们两人的捉弄。泪水是咸涩的，内心是酸楚的，幸而食物足够温暖芬芳，可以填满她的胃部，这样空虚感就不会太过强烈。

这是幽幽子第十三次循环了。这一次，她像过去大部分时候一样在宿舍的床上醒来，并冷静地将枕头边的手机拿到面前。然而，看到手机上显示的那个日期后，她无法冷静了——时间是紫每次都会死去的那个日子的一个星期后。第一次，她迎来了未来。  
她颤抖着手给紫打去了电话，却无人应答。她只能决定亲自去出租屋那边看看。在离开宿舍之前，她特意问了室友自己这一个星期间都做了些什么，室友困惑地回答说就是普通地去上课，幽幽子由此得知自己至少不是昏睡了整整一个星期。  
这种不知道自己都做了什么的感觉很不好受，仿佛自己的身体被他人偷窃了一般，不过幽幽子也差不多习惯命运对她的捉弄了。总之，十五分钟后，她踏上了去往出租屋的电车。  
当紫来给她开门时，她松了口气。面对一脸疑惑与戒备的紫，她心平气和地说：“紫，你好，这是我们第十三次初遇。”

“西行寺，谢谢你为我做的一切。”  
紫这么说的时候，两人正在幽幽子学校教学楼的天台观星。星辰如被敲碎的鹅卵石般散落在黑得发蓝的帘幕上，半月的银白光辉将紫的长发浸出了柔软的质地，她的绀紫色双目在黯淡的环境中亮着一圈水色的光芒。她们才认识不到一周，她还无法说服自己直称幽幽子的名字，但她却道出了让幽幽子不禁屏住呼吸的话语。  
“别这么说……在最开始，是紫你救了我啊。”  
“即使如此，能够做到经历了这么多次循环还坚持想要来救我的命，这对我来说已经很值得感激了。”紫注视着她，“西行寺，你恨过我吗？恨我让你被困在时间的循环里？”  
“我不知道。”幽幽子真诚地回答。  
紫不再说话，仅仅安静地仰望着同样静谧的夜空。幽幽子近距离地凝视着紫，也许是她经历了太多次紫的死亡，很多时候她能从紫身上看到死亡的气息。或许这次，她也会死去吧？幽幽子悲观地想。与此同时，她的心底也燃起了不输给任何一次循环的希望。即使紫已经数次死去，幽幽子毕竟还是发自内心地祈祷着，向那不知是上帝还是佛祖，是真主还是众生之主的神明。

遗憾的是，心怀的希望总是落空，不详的征兆则总是灵验。虽然这一次幽幽子终于迎来了未来，紫也终于跨越了那从前未曾跨越的日子，然而又过了一周之后，紫还是没能从死亡的命运中逃离。  
幽幽子陷入了迷茫之中。这一次，自己迎来了未来，那么自己是否还会被卷入时间的循环？  
她沮丧而又麻木地走进一家炸鸡店，囫囵吞下一大碗无骨炸鸡——她已经懒得戴上塑料手套去啃骨头了。本应浓香酥脆的奶油芝士味炸鸡在她的咀嚼中却变得如干柴般难以下咽，即使如此，她还是慢慢地将食物吃完。  
她走出店门，在夏日的星空下漫无目的地行走着。她已经经历了数个持续的夏日，仿佛她被困在了永夏。这一次，会有萧瑟的秋风拂过她的脸颊吗？  
不知不觉中，她走到了自己常与紫来的咖啡厅外面。虽然已经有饱腹感，但她还是不由自主地走了进去。她一般会点焦糖酥和美式咖啡，可是这次，她突然想要尝试一下紫所喜欢的柠檬蛋糕和红茶拿铁。  
甜点和饮料很快被端上来，幽幽子用叉子挖下一小块蛋糕送进嘴里，柠檬的酸甜在舌尖荡漾开来。她又喝了一口红茶拿铁，太腻了，腻得喝惯了美式咖啡的她有些难以适应。有那么一瞬间，她又想像过去那样哭泣，可是她的眼睛分明不能再干涩了。

那天晚上，幽幽子服下从药店买来的助眠药物，并很快就进入了睡眠。  
等她再度睁开眼睛时，她回到了过去。

晚上温凉的风将丝绸般的河面揉皱，发出落叶摩擦般的簌簌声，只是这是一个夏夜，她怎么可能目睹秋天的落叶在空中飘零？幽幽子茫然了一瞬，随即便发现，自己正抱着熟悉的吉他。她左右环顾，却并没有看到紫的身影。  
居然回到了这个场景下吗？她一边困惑着，一边弹起了吉他。紫一直很喜欢听她弹吉他，因此在这么多次足以让人崩溃的循环中，她倒也没有荒废自己喜爱的乐器。琴声在她的指尖下流泻而出，慢慢的，一些人聚集在了她的面前。她等待着。  
她等到了。金发的女子出现在她的前方，眼中带着好奇与犹豫，那神情让她确信此时的紫还未认识自己。她几乎想要抛下吉他走上前去，可是某种不好的预感如钉子般将她牢牢固定在原地。这种不好的预感究竟是什么？她一边弹着吉他唱着歌，一边费力地去捕捉这种缠绕在心头的思绪。期间紫走上前将三张钞票放进地上的琴盒里，她低头看了紫一眼，心情更加复杂。  
大约一刻钟后，她准备的几首歌都唱完了。于是，她将吉他从肩头取下，塞进地上的琴盒里。就在此时，她犹如被一道闪电击中，猛然间意识到自己都明白了什么——在这十多次的循环中，无论她回到哪个时间点——甚至即使她迎来了未来——她都不会已经见过紫，需要她自己去找紫。可是，换一个角度看，这难道不正意味着只要她不去找紫，紫就不会死？难道是自己与紫的接触导致了紫的死亡？  
这时，紫终于下定了决心似的，朝着幽幽子的方向踏了一步。无数难以言状的情绪在幽幽子的心底交织。在紫有机会开口同她攀谈之前，她慌乱地站起来转过身，朝着那片似乎要将她吞没的永恒的天空，迈开了步伐。  
她没有回头。

幽幽子终于摆脱了循环。这让她觉得，命运那双翻云覆雨的大手终于放开了自己与紫，而紫大约也在这个世界上好好地活着。有时她会遗憾自己永远地失去了紫这个朋友，但更多的时候她想，自己的选择是对的。  
两年后，幽幽子毕业了。拍毕业照的那天学妹送给她一束粉红满天星，从学妹的双眼里幽幽子看到了即将夺眶而出的泪水。即使幽幽子很多时候是个内心有些冷漠的人，此时此刻她还是不禁感到难过。她毕竟在大学里遇到了学妹和室友这样相处起来还算舒服的人，以后她们大约不会再有太多的交集了。何况，离开大学之后，她就没剩下多少青春了。  
这时候，越过学妹的肩头，幽幽子看见了一个金发女子。她不禁讶异地睁大双眼，因为，那毫无疑问是紫。  
一瞬间，她为紫果真还好好活着感到欣喜，可是随即，她惊恐起来。紫活着就意味着她的猜想是对的，她不能与紫接触，否则就会导致紫的死亡。于是，她匆匆对学妹说了句“我去买瓶水”，并把手中的花塞进学妹怀里，就慌忙转过身离开。  
可是，当她走到空无一人的自动售货机前并对着里面的矿泉水与饮料发怔时，她的身后传来一个声音：“幽幽子。”  
她感到心脏好像停止了一样。她难以置信地回头，对上了紫那双锂铂一般的眼睛。她下意识想退后一步，但在她有所动作之前，紫握住了她的手腕：“别怕，我不是这个世界的八云紫。”  
“也就是说，有另一个世界？”幽幽子反问。与她质疑的语气相反，她在内心不太惊讶地接受了这个可能性。毕竟，她是一个经历过十多次时间循环的人，也许宇宙中确实存在着很多寻常人类无法知晓的事情，比如——存在着另一个世界。  
“是的。我本来也不知道这件事，但前些日子我学会了操纵境界，是因为这样，我才发现了你的世界。”紫说着，放慢了语速，“幽幽子，这个世界的你应该也循环了很多次吧？”  
“没错。”幽幽子在犹豫过后选择点头，“你的世界的我也是吗？”  
紫垂下眼睛沉默片刻，仿佛太多情感沉甸甸地压在她的心头，令她一时间难以呼吸。过了几秒，她抬起头看向幽幽子，眼底闪过一丝悲凉，“不，在我的世界里，不断死去的，是你。”  
一霎时，幽幽子感到大脑一片空白。紫继续说了下去：“最初，我邀请与自己成为了朋友的你一起去看音乐剧，在回去的路上，你为了保护我而死于车祸。我在医院痛哭一场后，回到了过去。可是，我们走在街上时，有一个男人持刀向我走来……你再次为了保护我而死。我陷入了时间的循环中，我想要反过来保护你，可是每次，我都没能救你的命。”  
“于是，最后……”幽幽子预感到了她接下来要说什么。  
紫轻轻颔首：“第十四次回到过去后，我终于发现，似乎是我与你的接触导致了你的死亡。或者说，一旦我们对对方产生感情，你就会死。所以，我决定不再找你。直到一周之前，我突然有了操纵境界的能力，并发现了你的世界。于是，我就来看看你。”  
沉默横亘在两人之间。大约一分钟后，幽幽子艰难地开口：“那，你来找我，不会触发什么不好的事件吗？”  
“这种事我也想过，可是，”紫的语气变了，“幽幽子，我好想你。我好想见你。”  
漫溢着离别味道的初夏微风吹拂着她们的头发，发丝似乎都因此沾染上了花草的芬芳。幽幽子恍然间觉得自己回到了与紫初次相遇的那个夏天。  
“我也是。”她说。  
她们各自心怀万千思绪与对方相拥。最终，紫退后一步，面露忧愁的微笑：“就像你说的那样，我与你的相见也许会触发什么不好的事件。也许两个世界的人原本就不应该见面，而我来找你已经是逾矩。那么，为了不再被命运捉弄，为了两个世界的西行寺幽幽子和八云紫都能好好活着，我们就在这里再见吧。毕业快乐，幽幽子。”  
“谢谢。也祝你一切顺利，紫。”她回答。  
那是幽幽子最后一次见到紫。此后，她的人生中迎来过很多个夏天，但没有一个夏天像她与紫初次相遇的那个夏天一样如梦似幻。每次想到自己再也无法与紫一起去做各种各样的事，她就不由感到孤独。不过，某些夜深人静的时候，她会猜测，既然存在着两个世界，那么说不定还存在着没被当时的紫观测到的更多的世界。她想她们的相遇和她们的感情并不是错误，也许，只是刚好在这两个世界中，她们在反抗神与命运的过程中失败了。  
也许，在某个世界，八云紫与西行寺幽幽子能够跨越所有苦难一起走到最后。


End file.
